


I Remember

by Hydra_My_Ass_Bitxh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold War, F/F, Fantasy, Military, Princes & Princesses, Russia, United States, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_My_Ass_Bitxh/pseuds/Hydra_My_Ass_Bitxh
Summary: SLOW BURN..Russian Princess needs to step up before her grandfather dies.  But that's not her dream she wants to be in the war instead of ruling.  When she does runaway she doesn't want anyone to know where she is.  But before she goes anywhere she's kidnapped by someone, a women that seem to be America





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm new to this I'm trying I promise...
> 
> Also not fully done yet need to get this out of my system and I'm probably gonna update it very monthish because I'm in school and I'm already past on my work  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> It's an idea from marvel so it's a mix like she's the daughter of Natasha and James.

DISCLAIMER NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE

“You have to become it; you have to no one else can”.   
Those last words of my grandmother kept playing in my head giving me a headache. Of course, I didn't want to be queen, we were in the middle of a war with America. It was one of the worst wars in Russia. I don't know about them. It was bloody just seeing all the men made me feel so awful about just sitting safely in this palace. I wanted to be a soldier like my parents but I only knew the stories about them. My grandparents always told me that they loved me but I got taken away but I knew that this wasn't true. Why would I be taken away did they do something bad, horrible even? No, I can't think of that they couldn't know why would they put their child on the line?

“Vurshka”. I was in the middle of a thought and did hear it till my Grandfather was knocking on the door, well more like banging but I was late for a very important dance “Varuhka Barisova Romanov get your ass out here now”. I was walking towards the door and opened it and “you're not even ready! Come on, I told you to get ready 2 hours ago”. As I was going to my closet and mumbled something like “well I'm sorry Babushka died yesterday” “excuse me you will never become a queen with that mouth!”. 

“GOOD I DON'T WANT TO BE QUEEN”. I shouted at him “I NEVER WANTED TO BE; I WANT A SOLDIER”. God, he doesn't listen to me he only wants what he wants no me to be what he wants. 

“Let's go now” mumbled something like that angrily, but honestly, I couldn't care less. After what felt like hours of him dragging me around the palace we stopped. I've never seen this room before it was covered in photos with words naming who they are. Though I've never met them, we had one thing in common: Romanov as the last name. “Wha- what is this place?”. I asked more to myself than him but I got “these are all the people who ruled before me this is our family's work”. I started walking around the frames were gold with something umbrated on them. It was more of a language I couldn't understand but wished I could. It looked kind of old east Slavic or old Russian but I didn't know since I only saw it once. I went to touch one and I thought he would stop me but he didn't so I continued to let my hand reach out to it. It felt old but I don't know how to describe it but it was weird. But not that type of weird that you stop touching it but you continue touching it to figure out what it is. 

“Pure gold”   
“Huh?” I was actually kind of confused he never really mumbled anything he always speaks in a loud voice so everyone can hear   
“The framing is pure gold,” he said with a bit of a smile.  
“What does it say?”  
“I don't know my father didn't know either.”  
“Did babushka know?”  
“No, I don't think so it's a very hard language to understand and very few still read it”  
“We have to go back to the ball otherwise or going to wonder where we are. So, you missy have to get in your grown and tiara”  
“Okay. what dress do you want me in?”  
“Pick one V just hurry.” 

As I walked to my room wondering what I was going to wear, something stopped me. No, it wasn't one of my grandfather's men of arms but a memory of her, my mother. It was a short one all I saw was her red hair and her forest-green eyes. Babushka always said I got her eyes but more of my father's hair. I loved seeing her smile even if it was just for a flashback. I never remembered much of my father. I guess I was thinking about it for a long time because before I knew it, I was already in my room in my closet picking out a beautiful green ball gown it was off the shoulders with lace at the top and silk at the bottom it was my babushkas favorite for me to wear and I didn't blame her she always said it matches up perfectly with my eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Around 751 words..


End file.
